La soul socisse
by Chaussange
Summary: La soul socisse.  society/socisse vous suivez ou quoi?  Ceci est un énorme délire écrit un soir de rupture de stock d'Oreo et posté pour Itinerys. J'avais de la fièvre et faim. :   OS


Hellooo le monde!

J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter:

**La soul socisse.** (society/socisse vous suivez ou quoi?)

Ceci est un petit de par sa taille mais énorme délire déjà écrit un soir de rupture d'Oreo et posté pour Itinerys.

En circonstances atténuantes je tiens à préciser que j'avais très faim et que j'avais de la fièvre.

J'ai un peu honte de ce que ça donne en réalité, mais je pense que je tiens là un nouveau record de conneries débitées par ligne. :)

* * *

><p>L'heure était grave.<p>

Le capitaine commandant avait convoqué l'intégralité des capitaines. Seul Konamura n'était pas présent, suite à une mission urgente.

L'ambiance était tendue.

Le vieux ouvrit la bouche et... bâilla.

Fausse alerte, il n'allait pas parler.

10 minutes plus tard:

L'ambiance était tendue comme un string.

-Sans vouloir être indiscret pourquoi il nous a fait venir ici, ça fait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'on est là et il a pas décoché un mot.

-Je crois qu'il devient sénile le pauvre.

-Attendez, sa main est bizarre!

Les capitaines se concertèrent du regard et Unohana alla regarder la main en question.

Et ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place. Un frisson la parcourut.

-Non, ça recommence, pitié non pas encore souffla-t'elle.

Ukitake tilta à l'entente de ces mots, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Ou du moins il l'espérait. Il se retourna vers Shunsui qui était tout aussi paniqué.

Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la tête d'Ichimaru.

Pour une fois son sourire sadique avait quitté son visage, laissant place à une mine complétement horrifiée et à un teint légèrement verdâtre.

Hitsugaya ne comprenait rien, ce qui aurait pu l'énerver mais il n'était pas du genre à s'énerver aussi facilement. Il se décida donc à poser (très calmement) LA question qui tue.

- QU'EST CE QUI "RECOMMENCE"?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient alors il se décida à aller regarder lui-même la main du Sôtaicho.

-Une tomate, sa main est une tomate?

Unohana acquiesca et commença son récit.

-Il y a longtemps il s'était passé quelque chose de similaire, alors que vous n'étiez pas encore capitaine Histugaya-taichô. Le capitaine commandant ainsi que les capitaines avaient subis des transformations assez troublantes.

-C'est à dire?

-Et bein le sôtaicho était devenu une sorte de Sandwich...

Shunsui prit le relais.

-Oui, Yamamozzarella-tomates qu'on l'avait surnommé.

Kurotsuchi prenait des notes tout en grommelant "très intéressant" et autres lorsqu'il cira.

-AAAAAAH! A l'aide!

Les capitaines se retournèrent comme un seul homme.

A la place qu'occupait avant Kurotsuchi se trouvait désormais un Mayuriz cantonnais.

La surprise fut si forte que Byakuya ouvrit les yeux de plus de 2 millimètres.

-Mince, le mécanisme a l'air d'être acceléré.

Au coin de la salle se trouvait Gin, qui se tenait la tête entre les genoux et se balançait en cadence.

-Comment cela s'était-t'il terminé la dernière fois?

-Et bien seul Gin n'était pas affecté, du moins physiquement. Depuis il a dévelopé une peur irrationelle des baignoires. Dieu seul sait ce qui s'est passé.

-UNE BAIGNOIRE! Où ça? Où? NOOOOOON AAAAAAAAAH!

L'argenté s'était mis debout tout en hurlant et shunpota dans toute la pièce, fuyant une baignoire invisible.

Shunsui sourit un court instant à la vue de ce spectacle puis posa sa coupelle de saké avant de marmonner un vague

-Merde c'est mon tour et de se transformer en Shunsuitres.

Ukitake se précipita vers son ami. Unohana vint poser une main amicale sur son épaule.

Soi fon prit la parole.

-Il faut créer une cellule de crise, l'état s'aggrave, deux de nos capitaines sont HS un troisième est quelque part à se cacher d'une baignoire invisible tandis que le capitaine commandant.. Le capitaine commandant-elle coula un regard vers lui, totalement transformé en vieux sandwich- n'est pas en état d'assurer la sécurité du Gotei.

La décision fut approuvée vivement.

Cellule de crise, 45 minutes plus tard:

Sur les 6 capitaines qui restaient deux s'étaient "transformés" sur le trajet.

Le capitaine Kuchiki s'était très dignement et sans un mot transformé en Kuchikinder. Il a fallu que Soi Fon se retourne, alertée de ne plus sentir son reaitsu derrière elle pour qu'ils se rendent compte de sa transformation.

Et le Capitaine Kenpachi, beaucoup moins discret. Il avait hurlé et avait tenté de se "couper ce Bordel de bras de panini à la con" avant de devenir Kenpanini.

Seuls 4 capitaines étaient donc toujours "opérationnels" Ukitake; Unohana; Soi Fon et Hitsugaya. Gin étant revenu à leurs côté mais il avait été décidé de ne pas compter sur lui.

Soi fon recherchait des façons de garder le Gotei stable, Unohana cherchait un remède, Ukitake aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait et Gin se retournait toutes les deux secondes, cherchant à surprendre une baignoire derrière lui.

Autant dire que ce n'était de loin pas la joie.

Et c'est ce moment là que choisit Aizen pour se pointer.

A ce moment précis les 4 capitaines eurent la même pensée.

**ON EST DANS LA MERDE PROFONDE!**

(La pensée de Gin étant Aha je t'ai eu sale baignoire de mes BIIIIPS)

Un garguanta s'était ouvert au milieu de la cour principale, où se rendirent alors les capitaines.

En chemin Unhoana s'écroula.

-C'est mon tour, désolée de ne pas vous avoir été plus utile.

Ukitake se retourna et sourit à Unohanavarrin.

Ils étaient dans la merde.

Cour principale:

Aizen était fier de son coup, parfait tout comme lui.

Il replaca sa mèche, pourtant quelque chose le tracassait...

Il aperçut trois capitaines venirent vers lui.

-Soi Fon, Ukitake Hitsugaya quelle heureuse surprise. Vous êtes seuls? Tant mieux, ce sera plus simple.

Le sexta espada sourit et se jeta sur Soi Fon.

Il dégaina Panthera et elle Suzumebara.

Elle évitait avec Dexterité les attaques de son adversaire quand soudain elle s'affaissa.

-Merde pas maintenant.

Ukitake lui jeta un regard paniqué et Aizen la regarda intrigué.

Il fit un sourire.

-Déjà perdu Soi Fo-

Il fut interrompue, la jeune femme avait disparu, enfin plutôt elle s'était liquéfié.

Aizen écarquilla les yeux, il pensait que seul Mayuri pouvait faire ceci, ce serait peut-être plus difficile que prévu. Puis il regarda plus attentivement la mixture. Soudain il comprit.

-Et merde, si Soi Fon est devenue Soi Fond de sauce alors...

-Et oui ça recommence Aizen. Sa voix était rauque et grave, il sourit et partit dans un rire dément, balançant sa tête en arrière, faisant valser ses cheveux argentés.

Aizen déglutit et regarda Gin.

Il fallait qu'il se tire d'ici.

Pendant ce temps Grimmjow pestait contre ces "stupides femelles, pour une fois qu'on peut se battre elle se... Elle se quoi en fait?".

-Bordel, je sais pas ce qu'elle a fait mais elle m'a salopé ma veste!

Grimmjow fit donc une chose qui lui paraissait logique, il a enlevé sa veste et frappé l'Octavo jusqu'à ce qu'il lui passe la sienne.

Sauf que l'Octavo et le sexta n'ont pas vraiment le même gabarit. Donc la veste s'est battue vaillament mais elle a fini par céder et a craqué. (ce n'est qu'une veste enfin! Arrêtez de lui demander la lune, elle va complexer!)

Mais ça, le sexta n'y avait pas pensé. En même temps c'est Grimmjow aussi faut pas trop lui en demander.

Pendant ce temps Aizen tentait discrètement de se faire la malle.

Ukitake le comprit et lui barra la route.

Aizen jura et se mit en garde. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se "transformer" et il comptait sur le fait qu'Ukitake se transforme avant.

Mais Jyushiro avait la même idée.

Il se tourna vers Toshiro qui était en passe de devenir Hitsugateau au yaourt.

Il ne fallait attendre aucune aide de sa part.

Il regarda Gin, qui était assis par terre à dessiner des cercles sur le sol.

Ils étaient dans la merde.

Ulquiorra ne sembla pas si surpris de voir son adversaire devenir un gateau au yaourt.

Ce mec n'est pas normal.

Soudain un mouvement d'Aizen le ramena à la réalité.

Aizen se transformer, lentement mais c'était sa chanc-Merde, il regarda sa main, une pomme.

Alors le soleil se couche, le silence se fait Aizen-et-presque-Ben-&-Nuts et Ukitake-et-presque-tarte-aux-pommes se regardèrent. La tension était palpable.

Ils se jetèrent en l'air et au moment où le coup fatidique allait être lancé... Ils devinrent complétement des aliments.

Ulquiorra fixait son maitre adoré devenu un gateau apéritif géant puis ce capitaine devenu une tarte au pommes et encore son maitre.

L'Octavo prenait des notes et s'écriait de temps à autre:

-C'est dingue, dingue, crazy!

Un tilt se fit dans l'esprit de Grimmjow.

-AMAZING I SPEAK ENGLISH I'M BILINGUE! (**1**)

Grand moment de solitude. Une boule de paille passe...

Même Gin sortit de sa torpeur pour observer le sexta.

Aizen & Nuts fut le premier à se remettre de cette intervention capitale et décida de mettre à profit l'étonnement ennemi.

Il créa un mini garguanta. Un coup d'oeil à Ulquiorra suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait se tirer. Mais pour Grimmjow, c'était autre chose.

Aizen & Nuts intima donc à Grimmjow de le suivre (comprenez qu'il tirait Grimmjow par le Hakama).

Et alors qu'il partait il sentait les effets se dissiper, et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au Seireitei, il pu donc apercevoir Yamamoto presque entièrement remis courir vers Gin à qui décidémment la terreur allait très bien.

Il se rapella de ce qu'il s'était passé, quelques centaines d'années plus tôt...

**Flash-back**

Alors que les effets se dissipaient et que tout le monde reprenait son corps d'origine le capitaine commandant eut des effets secondaires pour le moins étranges. Il fît une fixation sur Gin et le suivait partout, criant à qui veut l'entendre l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Aizen sourit au traitre griffona quelque chose sur un bout de papier su'il lança à l'argenté, et s'engouffra dans le garganta.

Ichimaru déglutit et déchiffra le mot laissé par Aizen.

Alors ça recommence?

Finalement Las Noches n'était pas si horrible n'est-ce pas?

Espérons que cette fois Yamamoto ne t'attende pas dans ta baignoire pour une soirée romantique et très hot.

Bonne chance, Aizen

Oh le salaud, il avait osé.

C'était le seul au courant de la raison de son traumatisme des baignoires.

A la seule pensée de ce souvenir il retint un haut-le-coeur.

Alors que le capitaine commandant courait vers lui Gin se demanda combien coûterait une deuxième dose générale de ce bidule pour rendre amnésique tout le gotei.

* * *

><p>(<strong>1<strong>) Petit clin d'oeil à Norman et Itinerys

Pitié ne me tuez pas!

Bye-Byyye :)


End file.
